Kurami Uchiha/Past
, with a flawless porcelain rind that once upon a time struck the lands with tremendous fear. She, who was a remarkable, loyal member of the infamous Akatsuki, partnered with the man behind all plans, until the end of the . She, who is a survivor of the massacre of the feared clan, the daughter of the infamous Isamu, cousin of Obito and a direct descendant of Madara Uchiha. The corrupted child that became a ruthless murderess and became known as , for the cruel manner of executing people that crossed her path. But the name also referred towards her lightning manipulated that left a frightening impressing upon seeing for someone as young as Kurami. Her most famed lightning ability is Ajisukitahakone. However, her true strength lies in illusions and manipulations, something that seems to be a trait in her family line. As the war drew closer the anxiety of decisions nerved Kurami’s mind, one which is unstable already. With struggles as the war past the young Uchiha had been ripped in two sides: to be with her beloved or framing her one and only family member. But in the end the youngster could not choose her fate and the miraculous gift erased her existence from the world. Appearance Personality Within the childish days of Kurami who had no knowledge of evil or good, she was pure and kind along with most children of her age. In comprehend that she was only child, Kurami received loads of attention of her beloved mother and her desired innocence remained miserably long as she was kept isolated from the outer world. The little girl desired to break from of the house and would frequently flee the house with sneaky attemptions with the result of failure. Her mother was after all a well-trained and reserved kunoichi that would've become a sensei of the Academy in Konohagakure were it not for the critical situations. In the end, Kurami had succeeded with her tempting skills of charming words to be allowed to roam in the small town they were living in. Growing up in an isolated environment worked against Kurami. The children disliked her sparkling presence of nobility that had been taught to the girl since she uttered her first word. Her unaware prideness that streamed in the air, unknown to the girl herself, would often work as a tool to begin an argument with her fellow peers. Her pride continued to grow as she became older and learned the harshness the real world often offered to her. After the death of her mother, the girl had drastically changed to a silent girl that no longer desired to venture the world. Her voice only echoed through the beats of air when she stated her opinion in a cold and harsh tone - the warmth it once possessed had disappeared into nothingness. She had cut off the emotion to feel love and to be loved and no longer believed in the feeling of love and what it has to offer. Kurami had denied the death of her parents all along, despite having witnessed their deaths with her own "innocent" eyes. She despised how she had only been given cruelity and sadness by the world. It had been craved in her head that all of what happened was an illusion, a cruel and horrifying dream, and that she would soon awake of this nightmare. Traits Curse of Hatred and Beliefs History Early Life Snowflakes fell down onto the frosted lands. Icy breezes of winds clashed against the small wooden house that had been built apart of the snowy town. Cries of a newborn child managed to break the silence of the storm. Those large dark, blue eyes that brought happiness to the parents of this baby girl whom inherited these colorful eyes of her deceased aunt. Her eyes were the reason of her name, Kurami – Kurami Uchiha, daughter of the wanted Isamu and beautiful Kinuyo, and born in a small village located in the boundaries of the Land of Snow, years before the annihilation of the Uchiha Clan. Briefly as time passed the blue-eyed Uchiha grew up without fatherly love, however. In return her mother and she had an inseparable mother-child bond. Love and care, is all Kurami had been given by her mother. Grown with noble manners and attached to that her arrogance as an Uchiha influenced her behavior even more. As of this the child had been troubled to bond with fellow peers of her age for her growing attitude. But in any case, her mother home-schooled the girl with her own materials, seeing as Kinuyo was once a school teacher. Furthering the fact that in normal situations the father would teach the child the traditional technique instead Kinuyo tried to teach Kurami it. With result that she, Kurami, failed miserably as she has not inherited the flaming nature but instead the affinity towards the element of thunders. Rustles of the leaves went unheard to the mother that tried to bribe her child. The flaw to survive the ruthless assault of shinobi from Konoha, shinobi of the Uchiha Clan, and sent by them to execute the runaways. Immediately the mother embraced her child protectively from sight of the assaulters. Those beautiful brown eyes became void within fragments of seconds. She slumped down onto the ground as Kurami continued to watch her mother dead in the eye, as the life in them slowly faded away, the brightness of brown fading. Rumbles of thunder grew louder as the child clenched her small, tiny fists. The assaulters approached the sorrowing child slowly. But the moment her soft sobs turned into screams of sadness the lightning of thunder crashed down into the earth. Trembling harshly as the tears poured down her cheeks the child bowed her head; strains of hair fell in front and hid her face from sight, shadowing it. Another lightning crashed down as she clenched her jaws tightly onto each other, the lightning struck the hunter-nin, with enough power to kill him. The words that her mother had said were soft and loving but had broken Kurami even more. Knowing now that her mother truly loved her wholeheartedly and that she failed to save her crashed down her mentality. More thunder rumbled around her as the rain began to pour down instead. One more flash came right in front of Kurami that wiped away the shadows that hung around her. That light revealed another survivor of the cursed, massacred clan whom wield those glowing red eyes. Drawn to life in the Darkness Endless Loop of the Frozen Lands Synopsis Trivia Quotes * Her name, Kurami, when written in ,暗美, it means "Dark Beauty", while her given name, Nariko, means ‘The Thunder Child’ that could reflect her style of murdering. * Databook: ** Kurami is a main character throughout the series: Spiraling Delusions. *** In the first book 'Corrupted Hearts', Kurami is the main antagonist.